


Phantom of the Opera Wallpapers

by Margaretha



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Mature Heroine, Plus Size Heroine, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaretha/pseuds/Margaretha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are made with free photo editor, so that may explain some things.</p></blockquote>





	Phantom of the Opera Wallpapers

[ ](http://s1025.photobucket.com/user/kirsimmannonen/media/carlotta_zps4vf2uyof.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1025.photobucket.com/user/kirsimmannonen/media/carlotta_zpssdghtczd.jpg.html)

 

 

[ ](http://s1025.photobucket.com/user/kirsimmannonen/media/Christine_zps23jap3ru.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1025.photobucket.com/user/kirsimmannonen/media/phantomoperaimage2_zpsn1mdqsrl.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> These are made with free photo editor, so that may explain some things.


End file.
